


Мы позаботимся о тебе.

by Scheinbar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Пвп без особого сюжета =)





	Мы позаботимся о тебе.

Сириус откровенно скучал. Когда Ремуса не было дома, а Северус прятался в библиотеке, дом сразу становился огромным и пустым. Заканчивался август, приближалось время Хогвартса и ветер приносил со стороны гор тяжелые дождевые тучи. 

\- Почему мы никогда не делаем этого без Ремуса? - Сириус вошел без стука и взял с тарелки большое красное яблоко.

\- Не боишься, что оно отравлено? - Северус отложил перо и потер переносицу.

\- Неа. Ты не ответил. - Сириус сел перед ним на стол, и Снейп едва успел выхватить пергамент из под его задницы.

\- Не делаем что, глупая ты псина? - На всякий случай Северус убрал бумаги в ящик.

\- Не занимаемся сексом. Я бы тебя трахнул. - Блэк игриво подергал бровями и с хрустом откусил от яблока.

\- Почему ты обсуждаешь это со мной? Ремус приедет, у него и спросишь. - Снейп откинулся на спинку стула и задрал бровь.

\- Я спросил. Утром, когда провожал его до станции. - Сириус бросил яблоко на стол и плавно перетек на колени Северуса. - Он не против.

\- Действительно. - Снейп усмехнулся и засунул холодные ладони под футболку Сириуса, заставляя его вскрикнуть и начать вырываться. - Что? Ты же хотел меня трахнуть? Куда пошел?

\- Да ну тебя! - Блэк клацнул зубами и вывернулся из его рук, поднимаясь на ноги. - Пойдем.

\- Я думал, когда люди в отношениях, они обсуждают такие вещи вместе. - Северус вошел в спальню следом за Сириусом и поежился от сквозняка. - Опять не закрыл окно.

\- Так мы, значит, в отношениях? - Блэк лукаво усмехнулся и закрыл створки окна, оставляя дождь и холод на улице.

-Это... - Снейп словно окаменел. По правде говоря, они никогда это не обсуждали. В какой-то момент Сириус и Люпин просто остались, а потом они вместе переехали в этот новый дом, и Северус думал, что...

\- Эй, ты чего? - Сириус подошел к нему и обхватил ладонями его лицо. - Конечно мы в отношениях. Почему ты сомневаешься?

\- Не знаю.

\- Скоро сентябрь. Ты и Ремус, вы уедете и втроем мы будем только в выходные. Я подумал, что лучше выяснить все заранее. - Блэк улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал Сириуса, - Ремус позаботится о тебе.

\- Не думаю, что это необходимо. - Снейп вывернулся из его рук и пошел к кровати, на ходу раздеваясь. - Я как-то справлялся раньше сам.

\- Разве я спорю. - Сириус быстро скинул одежду и толкнул Северуса на кровать, прижимая его к простыням своим телом. - Теперь у тебя есть мы.

\- И я до сих пор не понимаю, чем я так провинился! - Снейп закатил глаза и охнул, когда Блэк ощутимо тыкнул его по ребрам.

\- Как ты хочешь? - Сириус потерся носом о его щеку и начал медленно целовать его шею. - Я тут нашел пару интересных заклинаний, могли бы попробовать.

\- Без медсестер и врачей в соседней комнате? Как по мне, риск слишком велик. - Северус хмыкнул и развел бедра, обхватывая ногами Сириуса. - Что за заклинания?

\- Это секрет. - Блэк поднялся на колени и дотянулся до палочки на прикроватном столе. - Тебе понравится.

*=*=*=* 

Ремус услышал стоны еще стоя на крыльце. Открыв дверь, он не смог сдержать ухмылки. Сумка и пальто отправились на стул, а он легкими шагами поднялся наверх, в их спальню. 

\- Развлекаетесь? - Люпин вошел в комнату, развязывая галстук и расстегивая рубашку.

\- Тебя ждем. - Сириус улыбнулся ему и провел ладонью по подрагивающему животу Снейпа, намеренно избегая его члена.

\- Как ты его уговорил? - Восхищенно спросил Ремус, разглядывая распростертое перед собой тело. Глаза Снейпа закрывала темная повязка, руки и ноги удерживались магическими путами, возбужденный член был перевязан у основания.

\- Ремус! - Выдохнул Снейп и застонал, когда Блэк вошел в него двумя смазанными пальцами. - Пожалуйста!

\- Хороший, - прошептал Люпин, целуя белые рубцы шрамов на его плечах и груди. Нагайна оставила свой след. На руках и плечах самого Ремуса шрамы были тонкие, еле заметные.

\- Я первый. -Сириус махнул палочкой, отвязывая ноги Северуса, закидывая их себе на плечи и приподнимая его бедра. Он вошел плавно и медленно, всем телом впитывая реакцию Снейпа.

\- Зачем ждать? -Ремус встал на колени за его спиной и потянулся вперед, чтобы снять повязку с Северуса. Он вжался бедрами в задницу Блэка, и тот вошел в Снейпа еще глубже, вырывая беспомощный всхлип наслаждения. - Смотри на нас. – Прошептал Ремус.

Он расстегнул штаны и вытащил член, быстро смазал его и приставил ко входу Сириуса. 

\- Ты все еще раскрыт после ночи. - Прошептал он ему на ухо, глядя в глаза Снейпа. - В следующий раз мы возьмем тебя одновременно.

Блэк застонал и чуть не упал на Северуса, когда Ремус вошел в него и начал двигаться. Каждое его движение, каждый толчок передавался Снейпу, заставляя его стонать и извиваться под двойным напором. Люпин расправил ладонь на животе Блэка, властно прижимая его к себе, заставляя подчиниться своему ритму. 

\- Ремус, я сейчас... - Сириус впился пальцами в бедра Снейпа, пока Люпин трахал их обоих. Северус жадно смотрел на искаженное удовольствием лицо любовника, в то время, как Ремус следил за ним.

\- Кончай. Давай! - Приказал Люпин и Блэк вскрикнул, чувствуя, как он кончает глубоко внутри Северуса, как он плотно обхватывает его член, и как Ремус продолжает двигаеться в нем, выжимая последние капли.

\- Ох, мать вашу! - Сириус осторожно вышел из Снейпа, когда Люпин отодвинулся от него. Он упал на кровать рядом и принялся жадно целовать Северуса, оглаживая нетвердой рукой его грудь и плечи.

\- Поможешь мне? Хочу твой член. - Ремус освободил Северуса и пока тот целовал Блэка, вцепившись в его волосы освобожденными руками, окончательно разделся.

\- Иди сюда. - Снейп потянул к ним Люпина, заставляя лечь между ними, лицом к Блэку и спиной к нему самому. - Масло.

Сириус понимающе подмигнул ему и окунул пальцы в масло, передал пузырек Северусу и закинул ногу Люпина себе на бедро, открывая им доступ. Ремус глухо застонал, когда почувствовал, как в него проникают пальцы Сириуса и Северуса. Лежать между их телами было необыкновенно хорошо, и слишком много для него одного. 

\- Мы скучали. - Прошептал Снейп, целуя его плечо и шею, впитывая всем телом дрожь любовника. - Сириус всегда думает только о сексе, но я тоже не мог дождаться момента, когда ты будешь здесь с нами.

\- Думаешь, ты смог бы кончить только от наших пальцев? От того, как мы растягиваем тебя? - Блэк снова был возбужден. Он вытащил пальцы и обхватил свой член вместе с членом Ремуса.

\- Сможешь дотрахать его, когда я закончу. - Северус вошел в Люпина и уткнулся лицом в его волосы, закрывая глаза. Он двигался мелко и резко, не выходя из любовника полностью. Ремус под ним скулил и извивался, а когда мозолистые пальцы Снейпа сжали его сосок, он закричал, толкаясь в горячую руку Сириуса.

Блэк кончил снова и тут же почувствовал, как кончает Ремус. Северус толкнулся последний раз и почувствовал, как оргазм прокатывает по телу волной. Он осторожно вышел из Люпина и усмехнулся, когда почувствовал, что пальцы Блэка скользнули туда, где только что был его член.

\- Сириус! - Ремус вздрогнул и хотел оттолкнуть его, но Снейп перехватил его руки и прижал, подавляя сопротивление. -Пустите!

\- Ты сможешь еще, я знаю, ты сможешь.- Блэк чувствовал, как по его руке течет горячая сперма Северуса. - Тебе это нравится.

\- Ненавижу вас! - Люпин откинул голову на плечо Снейпа, - Мне уже не семнадцать для таких подвигов.

\- Ты сможешь и в семьдесят. - Сириус добавил еще палец и потянулся вперед, приникая губами к его шее, спускаясь к груди и пощипывая соски. Люпин под ним мелко дрожал и поскуливал, до тех пор, пока настойчивые пальцы Блэка не заставили его кончить второй раз.

\- Мерлинова борода... - пробормотал Ремус и раскинулся на кровати, устраивая голову и руки на Северусе, а ноги на Сириусе.

\- Я сейчас усну. - Снейп широко зевнул и потянулся за палочкой. Очистив заклинаниями их тела и простыни, он откатился на край кровати и обхватил руками подушку. - Пару часов меня нет. Ужин готовит Сириус.

\- Плохо мы над ним поработали, если он еще может командовать. - глубокомысленно заметил Блэк.


End file.
